


48

by tylerrjoseph



Series: joshler first times [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: College, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Twitter, a little bit, handjob, i have a story for Tyler I just need to figure out the collection things, idk what that thing they do is called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerrjoseph/pseuds/tylerrjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler's relationship grew quite quickly within the first few months of dating each other. Just, not in ways Josh originally anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	48

**Author's Note:**

> like last time I did this on my phone and spellcheck could have made it weird  
> also the last line wasn't intentional

>   
>  Josh and Tyler's relationship grew quite quickly within the first few months of dating each other. Just, not in ways Josh originally anticipated.

Sure, he enjoyed the fact that he almost instantly fell in love, but this was the longest he had ever didn't have sex with his partner. They did do 'sexual' things but that was only making out while rutting up against each other, getting hard but never actually finishing (except that one time that Tyler was a little too worked up. Josh still brings it up to embarrass Tyler today).

Even still, he respected Tyler's boundaries like any decent human and asked him if it would be okay to move further. The answer was always a shy 'no' before they both went back to making out.

The first time they did move further than rutting, it wasn't sex. Even if Tyler did say he was ready, Josh wouldn't have done that. He knew he wasn't.

It began with a Twitter post. Both boys had quite succesful accounts which blossomed even larger when they announced they were dating, the whole queer-college-boy look attracting followers. Tyler had found a screenshot of a Tumblr post with 1-100 dares for couples. Some were not safe for work - not sex or with blatant intention to lead to sex - and some were not. Josh told Tyler he didn't have to do any he didn't want to.

"first reply gets to pic what me and joshy do" he typed and attached the image of the screenshot. Within seconds he was getting replies and, as promised, checked the first reply. "48" it read. Josh scrolled the dares with his eyes glued to the numbers. His face went a little pink at the question which surprised Tyler. He didn't see that a lot.

"What?" Tyler asked, peering at the phone curiously to which Josh instinctively held to his chest.

"You don't have to do it," Josh quickly assured Tyler before glancing down at the screen to read what it said word-for-word. "'Watch the weirdest porn you can find with your significant other'," he read.

It made Tyler blush even darker than Josh but he just shrugged it off. "I'm fine with that, it's just porn," he chuckled. He had watched it maybe once or twice but realised it wasn't for him, he was certain that this time would be the exact same.

So they did the dare, lying side-by-side in bed, Josh looking up one of the sites he knew from personal experience on Tyler's computer. A site Tyler never heard of. The first one was embarrassingly funny, it was a cartoon parody, so they decided to watch another. And another. And another. And more until at last they weren't watching weird ones anymore and Josh was lying half-hard next to his boyfriend.

Tyler hadn't noticed Josh but kept watching the videos, reacting to each one with a laugh at how cheesy they were, an "ew" at things that freaked him out and a bewildered look at things he didn't understand. He wasn't affected by any of them the same way as Josh like he expected, until Josh clicked the last one they would watch that day.

It had no plot just like many others and the quality wasn't great, it was quite grainy. Tyler was caught off guard mid-sentence while he spoke about effort when it comes to recording and art when one person called the other a 'good boy'. Josh almost came in his jeans untouched when he heard the gasp and mewling noise Tyler made.

Josh looked at his boyfriend to see his cheeks go pink again. The phrase was repeated on screen in a few different variations and Tyler was soon red from the highest point in his cheeks to his neck. He had changed positions at some point and was almost on his side, pushing his crotch against the side of Josh's leg (which, of course, drove him mad) and his face pressed into the crook of Josh's neck, mewling noises growing with confidence.

Josh turned slightly, his leg pressing between Tyler's, causing him to gasp a little. Their mouths ghosted over each other and Josh teased Tyler by running his hands all over him - his legs, his backside, his back, his hair.

The video soon ended but neither noticed as they were lost in each other. Josh decided to ask the same question he asked almost every time, his hands moving to Tyler's hips.

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

"Not sex."

"Of course not. I need to keep you pure a little while longer," Josh chuckled.

Tyler giggled a little and nodded. "Just hands, okay?" He asked and Josh nodded with enthusiasm.

Josh pressed a hand between Tyler's thighs and pressed against him, earning another sharp intake of air from Tyler. He muttered a "good boy" in Tyler's ear which was intended to be a joke but came out as serious. Tyler pushed his head into Josh's shoulder, groaning as he pushed his hips against his hand.

After a little while of this, Josh moved both of his hands to the top of Tyler's jeans, preparing to open the button. Josh didn't even get to ask before Tyler nodded, pleading in an incoherent language.

Tyler shifted a few times to get his jeans and underwear down his hips, suddenly feeling self-conscious once he was partially nude. Josh sensed his uncomfort and ducked his head to peck Tyler's lips.

"Tell me to stop if it's too much," Josh told him before pushing Tyler onto his back and sitting on his thighs.

Tyler watched as his boyfriend ducked his head again, this time to kiss and nip at his neck softly as his hand traveled south. He felt a sudden warm feeling around his dick but quickly groaned unhappily when Josh began to move his hand. "Too dry," he mumbled.

Josh wasn't prepared for this and didn't have anything other than spit. He paused before looking at Tyler thoughtfully. He brought his hand back but instead of spitting on his own hand he gave a simple command: "Mouth - open".

Part of him wasn't surprised to see his boyfriend comply as he opened his mouth and took two of Josh's fingers and sucked shyly but diligently as if natural. He didn't need them for anything, in all honesty, he just wanted to see what Tyler would do.

After a few seconds he pulled his hand back and gave another order: "Lick." He held his palm open for Tyler to lick and Tyler didn't disappoint him.

Once again, he moved his hand south and around Tyler again. He resumed leaving little marks and kisses along Tyler's neck and jaw as he moved his hand up and down.

Tyler rarely jacked off so he was soon a writhing mess under Josh.

"Oh God, I feel..," Tyler mumbled to himself before his eyes opened once Josh had took his hand away once more. "Josh.." He whined, but Josh was too busy shifting around and undressing his lower half. His dick stood hard as he kneeled over Tyler, a consequence of grinding down against his leg.

"What are yo-" Tyler began to panic a little but Josh shushed him lovingly.

"Don't worry I'm not putting anything of anyone inside either of us," he chuckled.

Tyler was a little confused before Josh spit into his hand and moved his hips forward, pressing his dick up against Tyler's and rocking his hips. He moved his right hand over both of them, using the other for balance. Tyler's eyes were glued to Josh as he rocked his hips and felt himself grow closer and closer but he tried to hold himself so he wouldn't ruin Josh's orgasm.

Tyler's plan partially failed when Josh whispered "Such an obedient boy" to himself and Tyler and soon Tyler was cumming over Josh's hand, dick and stomach. It only partially failed because the second it happened, Josh realeased the most passionate load he ever did, unapologetically grinding his orgasm out against Tyler's over-sensitive dick.

Neither of them bothered to pull up their pants or clean or even talk for the next few minutes. They just sat in silence.


End file.
